


This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wicked Grace, strip game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”<br/>       - 744 Words / Cullen x Nesira (Inquisitor) / SFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.

Cullen stood there, staring at Nesira. Was she serious? That smile on her face obviously spoke without a doubt that she was serious. He couldn’t help but know that this was trouble, big trouble. But the way she stood there as if she was without a doubt positive she wanted to do it.  
  
“Nesira, you do realize that this probably isn’t going to end well for you right?” He spoke wondering how she would react. Nesira just smiled as she stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest, leaning up toward his face and nodded. “Of course. What would an elf know about Chess? Remember the last time we played, I don’t know how I won cause I had no idea what I was doing.” She said with a smile and Cullen had a sudden smirk cross his lips.  
  
“Wait…you..” Nesira paused in her thoughts and looked at his golden eyes that held a bit of mischief. “Yes, yes I did.” That smug look covered his face as Nesira tapped his chest with her finger and just shook her head before laughing. “Of all the things, you let me win! Not fair!” Cullen started laugh and pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her close. “I didn’t want you to lose, so I let you win. Plus you were having so much fun, I couldn’t bring myself to tell you that was not how the knight piece moved or that you could move the queen however you wanted. I enjoyed you having fun without the worry elsewhere.” Cullen spoke truthfully but he couldn’t hold back the chuckle on his lips as Nesira was just laughing at herself.  
  
“Put really, are you sure, cause I told you, I always win at chess unless  I let you win.” Cullen asked as Nesira took his hand and not caring lead him out of his office, down the rampant toward her room. “Of course I’m sure. How am I ever going to win against you, Leliana, or Dorian if I don’t learn how to. Plus, this little twist will make it all the more fun.” She had a playful sound on her voice as Cullen eagerly followed the inquisitor. She didn’t pause for anyone, not caring the stares she got from some of the nobles as she held the hand of the Commander and going directly toward her room. If they couldn’t put two and two together that was their own fault. Nesira had a one track mind at the moment and she was going to go through with it.  
  
Cullen followed her without halting for anyone as he paused to see the chess board already set up in the middle of her room, all the pieces put in two rows on either side but they definitely were in the wrong places. He shook his head but smiled at the same time as Nesira moved to the board, waving her hands down toward the plush pillow he could sit on. “Sit, come on.” Cullen easily sat down on the pillow, crossing his legs underneath him as Nesira hopped over and sat down on her side with her legs cross.  
  
“You know the plan, right?” Nesira said with a smirk on her lips and Cullen started to fix the pieces on the board, gazing up at her. “You’ll have to repeat them for me. I think I forgot.” He said with a soft chuckle on his lip, that classic smirk of his lip rising upward just to mess with her. “Okay, we play and whoever wins has to strip an article of clothing. It’s kind of like what happened with wicked grace! So you game or not?” She said, sounding completely proud of herself to put this into play. Cullen couldn’t help himself as he started to laugh again and moved to rub his face within his hand. Nesira may have purposely planned this out, but at the same time she knew this would be fun. It would be their time alone to have some fun, learn something and well, who knows what would lead after that.  
  
“Nesira, This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in for this.” Cullen said, as he crossed his arms and looked entirely proud. “You move first.”


End file.
